


[源藏]无邪

by mid9lemontea



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top Genji Shimada
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mid9lemontea/pseuds/mid9lemontea
Summary: 半架空
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

天色破晓的时候，源氏忽然从睡梦中惊醒。周围漆黑寂静，仿佛只有他一人从睡眠的世界中被抽离出来。

闹钟的两根指针啪嗒一声重合。他托着下巴，任它兀自疯狂地摆动两个铃铛。然后分秒不差地在闹钟停下的前一刹按掉。

那对铃铛从头到尾都没有发出过声音，它被细心地抽出了某个零件，使它无声地摆动，再无声地停下。

源氏是不需要闹钟的，他总能在闹钟响起前醒过来。

他一度觉得这是件很没趣的事，因为这样一来，半藏送给他的闹钟就永远派不上用场。

另一方面，托这种邪门的体质，他又能预知到一点别的什么，这带给了他其他的好处和有趣，使他又觉得没那么糟糕。但是他还是希望自己的闹钟能用得上，于是他从来都等闹钟响完了再起床。

源氏撑了一个懒腰，终于起身，从衣柜里翻出一身不显眼的衣服套上，从桌上抄起一顶灰帽戴上，拉低帽檐。在出房门的前一秒，他又缩回来，对着镜子露出一个微笑，他调整着牵动的肌肉，使他看起来更自然无害，然后动作敏捷隐蔽地绕到岛田城的后门，消失在一条通往城外的小径上。

一个小时之后的半藏准时起了床。简单的洗漱后，他准备去道场完成今日的早训。在路过源氏的房间时，他的脚步慢下来。源氏的房间没有亮灯，告说着房间主人仍在沉睡，不希望被打扰的愿望。

半藏轻拉开一条小缝。瞥见被子中间被拱出一个鼓鼓的圆，便又轻轻拉合上门。他还不想叫醒他的弟弟，不仅是因为源氏昨天顶着的黑眼圈，还因为在昨天晚上的做爱中，源氏史无前例地打了一个哈欠。

半藏对这些事一直表现得不怎么在乎，这些是源氏一直所热衷的，他只是配合。他不想承认自己有点受伤，但完事之后，他没有让源氏再帮他清理，而是一脸不耐烦地把他赶回去睡觉。源氏临走前还可怜巴巴地向他道歉，让他更难以忍受。

跟亲弟弟做爱确实有点匪夷所思。半藏不知道从何时开始就接受了这样背德罪恶的行为，并且毫无悔改之心。但他在其他方面的确还在扮演着一个不能接受任何超前理论、甚至还有些守旧的老古板。

等半藏结束早训回来，天色已经大亮了。他考虑着，即使再缺乏睡眠，也应该起来用餐完再决定是否再睡下。于是他就拉开了源氏的房门，从容地走了进去。

源氏从被子里探出一个毛茸茸的绿色脑袋，叫了一声“哥哥”，尾音上翘，撒娇意味明显，并且适时对半藏投放了一个甜甜的微笑，“早安。”

半藏跪坐在旁边，对他这些惯用的伎俩一脸不认同，“已经什么时候了，早训逃掉就算了。起来用餐吧。”

源氏乖巧地回应：“好的。”

半藏捡起一旁的闹钟，“送给你的这个闹钟真是一点用处都没有了。”

话音刚落，手里的闹钟铃声大作，并且声音洪亮，吵得半藏耳鸣，急忙关掉。

源氏评价说：“还是有点用处的吧？”

他赤身裸体地站在半藏面前，弓着腰正在穿兜裆裤，转过头，神情颇为认真对半藏说话。在明亮的光线照耀下，能清楚地看到他介于少年与成年之间的身材，还能看见他身上的毛发边缘发着光。

半藏没有说话。他正目不转睛地盯着源氏。后者察觉到他的目光，落落大方地任他看，甚至还卖弄地摆了几个姿势。他只穿了一条兜裆裤，神态却像出席晚宴一样体面自得。

半藏觉得他像只炫耀的花孔雀，就抿嘴笑了。源氏也不恼，他很体贴地走了过来，用脸去贴着半藏。半藏没有动作。

他说：“我只穿了兜裆裤。”

半藏早训刚结束，胸膛上还淌汗水，肌肉在汗水的浸润下明显鼓胀，让衣服变得发紧。源氏可以想象底下的肌肉是如何紧绷富有弹性，他觉得这挺不错，一场酣畅淋漓的性爱将有助于他开展新的一天。

半藏很想答应，但他觉得一下子答应就显得太不矜持了，所以只好勉强地假装冷淡，“所以呢。”

源氏含情脉脉：“在我穿上其他衣服之前，做爱都会很方便。”

半藏回身把门锁上了。


	2. Chapter 2

源氏出生时，岛田家已经有了一个天赋卓越的儿子，按照故事小说的定律，次子将有相当大的概率不成器，所以众人对他就适当地不抱什么期待。毕竟如果次子也非常优秀，容易会出现一些兄弟阋墙的惨剧，将会影响岛田的和平现状。各位都是文化人，受教育水平也很高，深谙稳定的环境才能大力发展生产力。

源氏不怎么赶巧，刚出生母亲就难产死掉了。再长几天的时候，又发现了这孩子体质不一般，小刀割伤的口子会极快地痊愈，众人不由得一惊，岛田家的次子，竟然是邪鬼啊！

邪鬼这个名词看上去很是邪恶诡谲，但这种体质的人也就是有点阴阳眼，除了偶尔能看到点怪物，受伤时候伤口恢复得快些外，对别人并没什么大害。许是因为生长代谢比别人快了很多，所以就比普通人短点命。类似某些罕见遗传病，在人群中发病率虽有点低，还不至于成为珍稀动物的地步。

由于这是个低魔设定的世界，故而有许多匪夷所思稀的事发生。或出于人有我无的羡慕，或知识水平有限，群众的心理就很脆弱，容易把些无法解释的现象不想承担的坏事推往跟自己不一样的又比自己弱的人身上。邪鬼能带来不幸的名声就这样渐渐起来了。

岛田家的长老们都是上层人物，跟愚民自然不能一般见识的，但是各位长老又是体恤民情、与群众打成一片、及时听取群众意见的领导者，所以有些事还是要听听的。并且诸位长老思维活跃，马上联想到近来岛田家失去的几条重要运货路线与几批珍贵货物，再一查古籍家谱历代岛田家邪鬼出生前后均有怪事发生，邪鬼夭折后马上就好的历史经验，一分析诊断，得出次子不可留的结论。

岛田宗次郎刚痛失夫人，无论如何也不肯再失去一个儿子了。源氏就被留下来了，但是在长老们心中好感度已经跌破了负分。

源氏十六岁的时候得到了竜纹。岛田家的众人一片哗然，长老们对此很是苦恼。源氏向来被视为邪物，却又得到了竜纹，霎时威力大增，犹如从一颗二踢脚上升到了一颗炸弹，况且源氏对岛田家一向反感，故而还是一颗不定时引爆的炸弹。

长老们一时在对待源氏的态度上产生了分歧，有些长老主张笼络源氏，采取怀柔政策，一些长老提议用威严恫吓源氏，让他改邪归正，双方谈不拢，因此不得不从早到晚开会讨论。

源氏也觉得有些苦恼。本来他无事一身轻。被视为每日混吃等死的一个标准废人，一时又成为了焦点，很是不适：他在拈花惹草之时，碰上那些长老的概率大大增加了。

这日他开着一辆机车，停在禁停标识下，正在锁车。忽然听得一人叫他，他以为是巡查，本想立马翻身上车逃跑，又想到车已经上锁，不得不转过头，见是一位长老，对他露出一个渗人的微笑，说了几句夸赞他不拘一格年少有为的话。源氏无处可逃，只得腆起笑脸，陪着客套了几句。

等他办完事回来，又被一人叫住，竟然还是一位长老。这位长老长相威严，不苟言笑，指着禁停标志对他骂了半分钟。源氏只闷头开锁，等这位长辈骂完，正欲就对他的自甘堕落开始发表言论，源氏迅速翻上车，一骑绝尘。

如是反复几日，源氏不堪其扰，终于开始彻夜不归。

恰好这几日花村游戏厅又进了几批新机，他正欲大展身手。期间还结交了一位朋友。

这位朋友是游戏厅老板的独子，十分宝贝，因此拥有能一边削着水果吃，一边打游戏的特权。打得太用心，所以侧头舔上了刀子，一时血流如注。此人不以为意，源氏目睹他的伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

一局结束，源氏对这位同是邪鬼身份的同胞感到很亲切，两人一拍即合。再一打听，两人均是各游戏机的冠亚军记录保持者，顿时相逢恨晚，恨不得立刻结拜，引为至交。

考虑到游戏厅并没有道具，场地也不适宜，此处也不对未成年人开放饮酒。并且老板担忧酒精会使邪鬼体质的儿子死得更快，更是严令禁止。虽然这种担忧就像游戏机辐射能致人眼盲，而深夜看书则会使人视力上升一样毫无道理。但此刻两人十分高兴，决定不予追究，开了一罐可乐代替。

结交礼成，至交一挥手，从此免了源氏在游戏厅的各种费用。有时源氏离家出走，还仗义地提供食宿。

源氏的这位至交是个壮实的白胖子，肢体十分灵活，若投身篮球，假以时日必能成为场上令人闻风丧胆的灵活死胖子一角。此人自觉有两分姿色，故而不肯去风吹日晒的球场，只愿意打游戏，并通过努力，成为了游戏厅一霸。此霸审美还很前卫独特，染了一头绿发，自比弱柳，又找到了源氏，要求他染个粉色配对。

源氏本来就想染个头，但是考虑到染发后去花街，再扮演起诸位姐姐初恋的纯情少年，会有些不便。而一个男人顶着一头粉毛，还是过于惊世骇俗，遂有些不愿。两人比了一盘游戏，以源氏的胜利告终。但在此霸幽怨的眼神之下，折中盘算了下，还是挑染了几条，皆大欢喜。

几年后该至交身陨，源氏深感痛心，决定不再交朋友。甚至还决定不再去游戏厅，以免睹物思人。忍耐了一个月之后，源氏还是顶着一头绿毛，在众人诧异的目光中现身，把那位至交留下的记录一一打穿，扬长而去。

此乃后话。

源氏在与这位好友厮混的时间里，每日神出鬼没。长老们找不到人，感到事情十分紧迫棘手，加紧时间开会。一位长老出于对自己所剩无几的头发的担忧，抛出了一个爆炸消息结束了每日繁复的会议。

原来长老在查找完古籍，又向神灵请示的时候，看到了神灵的指示，得知源氏的竜纹会在他25岁时消失。

大家一致觉得源氏25岁前翻不出什么大浪，对这个结果非常满意。于是一切重回旧轨。

源氏在厮混了大半个月后终于想起回家。发现所有人恢复正常，长老们视若空气地从他面前走过。

他松了一口气之余，听到了那个据说关乎他命运的消息。

虽然他从来不盼望竜纹的到来，但是既然已经拥有，听到它会消失还是有些不爽。

好比凭空掉了个漂亮的金武器，你接受了它存在，并且已经占为己有，这时有人出来告诉你说，这是游戏的bug，并且将于某年某月修正，简直想摔键盘。

源氏高价收购了几张契纸，到神社前划破小指在纸上挤了几滴血，然后点鬼火烧了，纸面烧完一片洁白。如同能在闹钟响前感应到声音，他也感应到这不是流言。他有点不甘心，把口子割深了，撒了一泼血，再点。烧完血迹原样留在纸上。这次什么感应也没了。

他十分郁闷，在回去路上不忘把这些符纸转手卖掉。

他消沉了一阵，很快恢复。反正现在也是赚来的，有一天算一天。

他把失落的原因归结在羡慕上，他哥半藏能驾驭两条漂亮的竜，作战训练时候帅气逼人，英姿勃勃。半藏确实是个武学天才，天赋惊人。源氏他自己精通忍术训练，比之还是有差距。但想到他哥百年如一日的刻苦练习，对比他的浑水摸鱼，能取得这样的成绩，性价比已然爆表。加上源氏自己的通灵外挂，也没什么好可惜了。

源氏感觉到半藏是不讨厌他的，虽然半藏从来没有表示。凭源氏这么多年摸爬滚打，练就火眼金睛的本事，他敢笃定半藏向着他。所以时不时也讨好一下半藏，给他带点游戏厅的胜利品，免得自己阵营里的干将反叛，并指望着将来长老下令除掉他这个妖孽时候，半藏能替他撑一会。即使算来现在半藏也才十九岁，在长老团里还说不上话。但有这位强大的兄长的庇护和包养，源氏觉得后半辈子还是有着落的。

想通之后，他就像遛鸟一样，时不时把竜召出来玩玩，几日下来，看上去居然也有模有样了。

置于竜纹为什么会消失，他不去深想，跟命运从来没有讨价还价的余地。


	3. Chapter 3

源氏还有个被强认的师傅。

此人原本在街边摆摊卖艺，自称飞天遁地无所不能，尤其擅长思春期少年心理问题开导，向来慈悲济世，奈何缺乏银两。他颈上挂着八颗金佛珠，褪色严重，依稀能看出是沾了颜料涂上去的，头顶不知用什么颜料画了九个蓝色的戒疤，造型奇特，十分惹眼。那日源氏恰巧路过，见他正在表演原地飞升，裹着几块破布，面黄肌瘦，眼看就要升天。捧场的人寥寥无几，源氏见他实在可怜，摸到口袋里先前在赌场赢的一笔赌金，一时心软，掏出了几枚硬币。

不料后患无穷。此人一见硬币，眼冒金光，打量源氏锦衣华服，断定源氏是华族公子，跟了源氏好几条街。

源氏甩他不掉，被跟烦了，几次想一拳打晕他。但看他的身板单薄，不好意思下手，只好又给了几张纸钞以示体恤。此人伸手就收，仍不肯走，一路跟到游廓门口。这样下去实在不好办，源氏只能回头问他想怎么样。

此人衣着寒酸，年纪不大，口气不小，说看源氏有缘，要认下他做弟子。

源氏脸上微笑不减，心里翻了个白眼，转身抬脚就往游廓里走。此人也想跟进去，门口顿时冒出七八个壮汉，把他叉了出去。

待源氏游乐结束，次日清晨出来，见门口有一人在啃着铜锣烧，背影十分眼熟。仔细一辩，不就是昨天的那个和尚。那人见他出来，连忙收起干粮，冲他友好一笑。他脸上斑驳，红白青紫，显然是昨日被揍的。源氏也对他笑笑，起步回去。

估计是昨日被揍怕了，见源氏进门便不敢再跟。但逢源氏出来，无论正门侧门小门后门，必定能不依不饶地跟着。他耐心非凡，连跟了源氏半个月。源氏见他总能找到自己，对他起了几分兴趣。

闲聊之下，得知这位仁兄体质也是不人不鬼。见同类混得如此之惨，源氏到底产生了些许感慨，有事没事就赞助他一点钱。

这位仁兄得道后给自己取了一个充满禅意的名字，叫禅雅塔，自觉十分悦耳动听，又苦思出一句与之配套的口头禅，“本我不拘于形”。目前在源氏资助下在岛田城外开了一家工作坊，主业从超度亡灵上门捉鬼批发符纸到机械维修心理辅导作业代写不一而足，但由于不善经营，举止古怪，加之一年常有半年在外云游，以致生意惨淡，门可罗雀，不得不拓展一些副业。副业主要是教源氏修习邪术禁术。

源氏本无意认他做师傅，但禅雅塔一口一个弟子，久而久之就随他去了。


	4. Chapter 4

源氏的情感经历说丰富也丰富，说简单也简单。

他常年灯红酒绿地厮混，对风月场上的事眼见得多了。偶尔也碰到几个动了真心的，但是源氏的家世摆在那里，自知高攀不起，就自己退了。也有家世清白的，那还是他在学校时候的事。

源氏对一成不变的念书厌恶，但请老师在家里来教则仿如受刑，若两者都不选，成为一个文盲也不妥，便还是选择校园。

他姑且去了几日，就虏获了一片芳心。情窦初开的少女们对不羁又英俊的少年总有一些难言的情愫。源氏原在家族中十分不受待见，一下发现自己这么受欢迎，大为振奋，有些飘飘然，就挑了个看得顺眼的交往。

到底养尊处优，家世熏陶，目光准确到了一定地步，挑中的不偏不倚居然是岛田家对头。他前日刚和那女孩在树荫下牵起了手，风吹白云飘，彼此非常害羞，故而进度拖沓，放学前只来得及脉脉对视了一眼。第二日到学校一看，已经人走茶凉。

原来岛田近日正在清除势力，不知道他的小儿女情戏，未知会他一声就把那家铲平了。源氏痛恨这种黑道流氓行径，罢学抗议。然而罢学了几日也没人发现。女同学来信表示谅解，仍想做一对罗密欧与朱丽叶。那女同学已经迁出好远，源氏一看距离便作罢了。

经此一役，源氏便再不去上学了，但是还需交个成绩。所以临近考试就翻翻书应付。由于还是第一次，害怕考得太差，便用了些功夫。结果石破天惊考了个第一名。源氏仔细分析，除了自己一颗聪明脑袋的决定性因素，学校也是个贵族学校，大家都不爱学习，老师也不敢压迫，除了下午茶与就是舞会，所以比自己整日在地下室研究邪门歪道还要不如。

他得出结论，也放下心来，从此随意糊弄。除了那批长老拿到他的成绩单，加固了对他的刻板印象外，并没有重大后果。

他的校园生活，除了对那个夭折的初恋有点惋惜外，就没什么留恋的了。这点惋惜在他找到了新的游乐后，也就不在乎了。


	5. Chapter 5

………………  
…………  
……

a long long time later

源氏:“哥哥你喜欢我什么。”

半藏认真思索后，给出了一个乍看之下非常敷衍的答案:“什么都喜欢。”

源氏打量着半藏，确定他不是在说谎后，心有戚戚。

什么都喜欢，这样的回答，源氏在花街上和游女调情时候信口拈来。

他有一双黑亮深邃的眼睛，配上他倔强专注的凝视，在花街的彩灯下，宛如一曲幽幽深潭，能把人吸进去。少年独有的清爽，与这句情深意切的告白，使游女们不能抵抗。或许都知道他并非真心，但柔光下的眼神总叫人回想她们已凋残的青春，或许在她们的年少时候，也曾心许过一位不染尘埃携花而来的少年。

这英俊少年相处起来也是温和体贴，举止有礼，出手大方，故而深受好评，人缘极佳。

曾经有一个月被家中断了经济来源，此君在花街骗吃骗喝风流快活一月有余，竟然也没落下半分债务。

源氏对情话一向脸不红心不跳，必要时候还能针对不同对象，开展定制，业务熟练。

可是这话从半藏嘴里说出来，就不能像过去那样嬉笑着糊弄过去了。

因为半藏对他很认真，所以他照理也该认真回应。他从来放荡，在这事上也是如蝶过花丛，一炮打完就忘脑后了，要他真心回应的，还是头一回。他想出一些情意绵绵的话，却发现自己不愿意用在半藏身上。

但半藏亮晶晶的眼睛在看着他，他什么都不说也不太好。于是他就亲了半藏一口，亲完发现还想亲，便又亲了一口，最后干脆把半藏压到地板上做起来了。


End file.
